


Calling (Sexy) Time

by flickawhip



Category: Hooper (Film)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dale and Haley have a little fun.RP Fic.





	Calling (Sexy) Time

Dale Palomino was busy cleaning down the tables of the bar. Haley had smiled, sneaking up behind Dale, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"You know you could leave that for now... right?"

Dale laughed softly.

"You have something else in mind for me to be doing right now?"

"How about... me?"

Dale purred softly and turned to kiss Haley. Haley murred and responded. Dale purred back and began stroking her hands over Haley's arms as they kissed. Haley continued to murr, clearly enjoying herself. Dale began backing her towards one of the bar tables. Haley allowed herself to be guided backwards. Dale pinned her against the table, not yet lifting her on it and began to slide her tongue into Haley's mouth. Haley murred and responded eagerly. Dale was soon exploring her wife's mouth eagerly. Haley continued to murr. Dale began to undo Haley's blouse as she kept up tonguing her throat. Haley smiled and let her.

"I have such a sexy wife."

Haley smiled. 

"As do I."

She murmured softly. 

"My Dale."

"My Hayley."

Haley murred, pulling her closer. Dale purred letting her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then take me."

Dale purred and began to tongue Haley's exposed breasts. Haley mewled eagerly. Dale purred and began moving her tongue lower down Haley's chest onto her stomach. Haley continued to mewl. Dale kept licking her wife's stomach. Haley continued to mewl. Dale began tugging at the belt of Haley's jeans. 

"You really are horny...."

"Insanely..."

"Mmmm, well at least you chose me."

Dale smirked.

"What? Think I'd go with some random bar slut?"

She teased as she undid Haley's belt. 

"You used to... before me... remember?"

Dale smirked.

"No comment sexy."

She teased as she began tugging down Haley's jeans. 

"Tease."

"You knew that when you married me."

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't want more..."

"What kind of 'more' did you have in mind?"

Dale purred, adding with a smirk.

"I'm sure I can get Sally-Jay or Lucy Higgins from across the road to come over and help."

"I meant more of you...."

Haley replied, laughing softly. 

"You know I want you... all of you."

"Well....why don't you take.... All of me."

"Well, currently you've left my jeans around my ankles dear...."

Dale smirked.

"Could be worse...I could have left you tied to the bed like I did that time in Malibu while I went out on the town with that cute waitress from the hotel restaurant."

She teased lovingly. 

"Minx."

Dale smirked.

"You enjoyed hearing your wife screwing another woman in the room next to you, unable to intervene, just having to lay there and listen."

She purred as she began to rub a hand over her wife's upper inner thigh. 

"Well, she was... fun."

Dale smirked and lent in and teased a kiss over Hayley's lips.

"So where you.... when I finally came back to you."

"Mmmm... well... right now you seem to be teasing again."

Dale murred and moved one of her legs in-between Haley's and pushed her knee up into Haley's pussy. Haley gasped, arching to press down a little. 

"Like that?"

"Yes."

Dale smirked and pressed her knee even harder into Haley's clit. Haley soon cried out and came.


End file.
